Potentially, Ionic Liquid catalyst systems can be used for the oligomerization of olefins such as normal alpha olefins to make olefin oligomers. A Patent that describes the use of an ionic liquid catalyst to make polyalphaolefins is U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,948 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. A published application that discloses a process for oligomerization of alpha olefins in ionic liquids is EP 791,643.
Ionic Liquid catalyst systems have also been used for isoparaffin—olefin alkylation reactions. Patents that disclose a process for the alkylation of isoparaffins by olefins are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,750,455 and 6,028,024.
It would be desirable to have a process for making a lubricant or lubricant starting materials with low degree of unsaturation (low concentration of double bonds) thus reducing the need for exhaustive hydrogenation while preferably maintaining or more preferably increasing the average molecular weight and branching of the material while also increasing the lubricant properties of the product.